In order to achieve a particularly simple manufacturing process and compact construction in electromagnetic relays, it is known for the base and the coil former of such an electromagnetic relay to be produced from a plastic material in a one piece construction. DE 19718985 C1 shows, for example, a relay having a combined coil body of this type. The relay, disclosed, consists of a coil former, a T-shaped or almost M-shaped core, a U-shaped armature, a card-shaped slider, a fixed contact spring, a mobile contact spring, a casing and two coil terminals fixed in the coil former. The double plate which comprises receiving slots for the connector elements of the contact springs is integrally molded on the coil former.
A further known configuration of a relay with a coil body of this type is known from EP 1 271593 A2. There is a decisive drawback, however, with this known configuration during production. That is to say, generally by means of an injection-molding process, it is always necessary to have four demolding directions. This is based on the fact that the known coil bodies correspondingly include many undercuts. Of course, this also applies to known coil formers, which are produced separately without the base. In addition, the required master mold tools for producing such a coil former or coil body are comparatively expensive, and the production method is correspondingly lengthy, in particular with regard to demolding process.
Combined coil bodies generally include a base and a coil former which are produced in one piece and of which the longitudinal axes extend substantially transversely to one another. The flanges required for fixing the coil winding are conventionally produced, on the one hand, in an end region of the coil former and, on the other hand, are formed so as to be integrated by a corresponding face of the base (see, for example, FIG. 14 of EP 1 271 593). In contrast, a single piece construction including a base and a coil former produced integrally would provide low production and assembly costs, as well as high mechanical strength.